


Strong woman

by theWholeShebang



Series: Alfea Tales [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Had no time for editing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: ‘You must be really hurt.’, Farah said kindly.‘Not really.’, said Terra. ‘I mean maybe a little, but I am mostly confused. Or disappointed, mostly in myself to be honest.’Terra was in rambling mode and Farah knew the best way was to just let her ramble first.Speaking out loud was the way for Terra to gather her thoughts.ORTerra comes to Farah for advice after the Instagram video with Dane and Riven
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey
Series: Alfea Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188914
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Strong woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TMayBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMayBe/gifts).



> Prompt by TMayBe: Can you write a story about maybe when Farah hears about the instagram story of the very anoying threesom that really hurts Terra's fealings? And maybe they have a talk about it? Terra needed a mom at that awful moment...

Farah could feel her heart beating behind her temples and no matter how hard she rubbed them, it did not seem to go away. She let out a sigh when her office door opened, she really could do without any more problems. Callum usually kept students away on the weekend and for a second she wanted to scold him for failing at his job. Then she remembered that Callum had disappeared and her headache grew even worse.  
She did however manage a little smile when she saw Terra standing unsurely in the doorway.

‘Is it okay if I hide in here for a bit?’, asked the girl.

Farah smiled and gestured to the couch invitingly. ‘Sure, hide away.’  
It had been a while since Terra had used her office to hide. She came for a cup of tea once in a while but she had found other places in the school to gather her mind.  
Terra settled on the couch and Farah was happy with the familiarity of it all.  
‘I have to go through all these second years’ forms for their electives but feel free to get the kettle on.’, said Farah.

‘Still no sign of Callum?’,asked Terra, who knew this was not part of her usual job.

Farah squinted her eyes at Terra. ‘Is this why you here? Are you and your friends on a little detective tour again?’, she asked suspiciously.

Terra shook her head. ‘No. Honestly, I just needed to get away from the suite because Stella is driving everyone up the walls. She is really nervous about her mother coming to Alfea.’

‘That makes two of us.’, mumbled Farah softly as she shoved her chair back and stood up.

She walked over to the couch, sensing that Terra needed a little more than just _hiding away_. She settled herself across the teenager and arched an eyebrow. This usually did the trick to get the girl to spill all her secrets.  
Not today.  
Terra was fumbling with a tassel of one the decorative pillows and stayed silent.

‘Not that I am against your company, but my office is probably your third or fourth choice. What was wrong with the greenhouse or the library?’, asked Farah in a kind voice.

Terra fumbled with the pillow, her eyes focused on the blue velvet. ‘My dad and Sam are still in full protective mode and Beatrix is in the library. So I came here.’  
She looked up to Farah, eyes wide and nervous. ‘That’s okay right? You said that I could still come to your office, even if I was a student.’

Farah patted Terra’s leg. ‘Totally okay, honey. Wouldn’t have said it otherwise.’, she reassured.

She knitted her brows together as she looked worriedly at the girl. ‘Is this about the video?’

‘You’ve seen it?’, replied Terra with wide eyes.

Farah shook her head. ‘No, but Ben told me about it.’  
Ben had been upset this morning as he told her about the bullying Dane and Riven had done on instagram.

Terra let out a big sigh. ‘It isn’t a big deal.’  
Farah knew Terra long enough that it was a big deal if she said it was not.

‘You must be really hurt.’, Farah said kindly.

‘Not really.’, said Terra. ‘I mean maybe a little, but I am mostly confused. Or disappointed, mostly in myself to be honest.’

Terra was in rambling mode and Farah knew the best way was to just let her ramble first.  
Speaking out loud was the way for Terra to gather her thoughts.

Sure enough, Terra knitted her eyebrows together for a second and then spoke again. Much calmer this time.  
`On the one hand I feel angry at myself. For thinking that Dane could really love me. Because he looks like that and I, well look like this.’ She gestured towards her body. ‘But then I get even more angry because I know that I should trust that I am loveable. I mean I am a good person, so why wouldn’t Dane love me?’

She looked at Farah. ‘And then I go and think of excuses why Dane would say such an ugly thing. Like maybe he did not mean it. Or maybe it was just the drugs or the alcohol or something. Because I so badly still want to have a chance.’ Terra’s eyes filled with tears. ‘How pathetic is that? I am already thinking of ways to forgive him. Where is my self-respect?’

Farah felt weirdly emotional herself. She really did not like seeing Terra suffer like this.

‘O, honey.’, she sighed, throwing an arm around the girl’s shoulder and pulling her closer. ‘That is not pathetic at all. It makes you such a strong and amazing girl.’

Terra was bravely ignoring the tears rolling down her face. ‘It isn’t strong. If I were any kind of a strong woman I would choose someone better.’

A few books were shaking in the bookcase and Farah had to take a deep breath to get her magic under control. Terra’s pain slid through her like a knife.

‘I think,’ Farah started as she gently wiped some tears from the girl’s cheek. ‘That it tells us something about the kind of girl you are. The way you are willing to see the best in people. It makes you very special. And whoever ends up with you, should feel very blessed.’

Terra stared at her with wide eyes, slowly taking in what Farah said. Farah knew that Terra was overthinking everything Farah had just said. That was something Farah really liked about Terra. The girl always listened to the advice before she accepted it.

‘So, if some part of me is hoping that Dane was under the influence of something, Riven or drugs or whatever, that does not make me pathetic?’, she questioned, sounding very much like a sixteen year old girl.

Farah gave a small smile. ‘It doesn’t,’, she agreed. ‘Things he said are not necessarily things he means.’  
Terra let out a watery laugh.

Farah’s tone got more serious. ‘But he should not treat you like shit.’, she said. ‘Don’t let him get away with it.’

Terra drank in everything she said. ‘How do I do that?’, she questioned quickly.

Farah was silent for a while as she thought of the best answer. ‘You keep your distance for a while. Let him know he hurt you. And then when he comes to you, you’ll know that he cares about you in some way.’, she gently squeezed Terra’s arm. ‘And then you tell him that you are a good person and deserve better.’

She looked sternly at Terra. ‘And only if he _acts_ better, does he deserve you, my dear.’

Terra was silent for a long time. Then she leaned into Farah’s embrace.

‘I might do that.’, she mumbled. ‘Or maybe I’ll just go hide in my room and watch some Disney Movies until I don’t feel like crying.’

Farah squeezed the girl next to her a little tighter. ‘Both are valid options.’

But she already knew which one the girl would go for. Terra was a strong woman after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while because I had a hard time wrapping this up, let me know what you think!


End file.
